Let the Storm Rage On
by StormCloud7395
Summary: Growing up in modern day Arendelle you have always been a unique person with powers similar powers to the legendary Ice Queen. But when things turn bad which cause you to to meet this legend what adventures and challenges await? And which enemies new and old team up to seek revenge on you? Elsa x OC, Kristoff x Anna
1. Prologue Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Frozen belongs to Disney. I am only owner/creator of this story.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first attempt ever at writing a 2nd person fanfiction, If you have any suggestions on things I could add/change to this chapter please leave a comment below. Other feedback is welcome. Hope you like this story. Also do not hesitate to ask for any characters or plot points you want to see in future chapters. I am also on Tumblr StormCloud7395, may put some character profiles up in the future.**

**RATES AND REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND ENCOURAGED**

**MAY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Prologue Chapter 1

Their shoes thud on the floor loudly behind you. You urge your feet to go faster as you race down the halls, trying to put as much space between you and Bruce's gang who were slowly gaining on you.

"College sucks." You yell at the empty hall, your voice echoing into the darkness. You have been going to college for just over a month now and are already the target of Bruce's gang.

Your father owns ACTS (Arendelle Computer Technologies and Sciences) while Bruce's father Steven Westerguard is the owner of Westerguard Enterprises (WE) the competitive company to your fathers. Due to the conflict between ACTS and WE, Bruce has made it his personal mission to make your college life a living hell.

You literally skid around the corner as your DC style Volleys fail to gain grip on the lino floor, you slam into a locker and cry out in pain and frustration as Bruce closes the gap. You stumble but keep running, through the double doors at the end of the hall and out into the deserted square. The sky was darkening from the oncoming storm and the wind was increasing.

You make for the road just as a gunshot rips through the late evening air followed by a bullet that pierces you right leg. You scream in agony as you fall, skin scraping off your hands, elbows and kneecaps as you land on the rocky ground, you rollover to see Bruce approaching, holding a handgun, he mentions to his two friends and they roughly pull you to your feet. You glare at Bruce unsure of what to make out of the sharp turn of events.

Bruce has the body of a typical jock, with auburn hair, but it his sideburns make him stand out the most against his two friends; his green eyes are dark with hatred as he stands in front of you.

"What the fuck man? I know you hate my guts but shooting me, seriously?" You yell at him through grit teeth. All further protests were silenced by the sound of Bruce re-cocking the gun. Silence falls between the two of you; the only sound is the crashing of thunder as it gets nearer.

"It's quite simple really," Bruce began, breaking the silence. "Father wants your fathers company, but your father is a stubborn man, no matter how much money or perks we offered him, he wouldn't give up his precious company. We had originally planned to do away with him first so that you would become heir then come after you, but father thought it would be easier to come after you straight up."

"And use me for ransom." You finish, your hands clench and start to sweat, you could easily take down the three surrounding you but no, you need to control yourself, and you need to control It.

"Exactly, see I knew there were brains in there somewhere" He sneers down at you.

All three jump as the tree closest to them bursts into flames as a bolt of lightning connects with it

Bruce glances at your unfazed expression then back at the smouldering tree, curiosity covers his face momentarily before he shakes it off. "Right, pick him up and let's get out of here." He orders as the rain starts to come pouring down.

His two thugs don't hesitate, obviously startled at how close they came to being hit by the lightning, the largest one hauls you to your feet and begins to push you towards the road, while the other walks in front. A jolt of pain shoots up your leg from the bullet wound; you can tell Bruce is grinning behind you, obviously finding joy from your pain.

A familiar sound brings you to your senses as you approach the road, the roar of the engine sends goose bumps down your spine as the guy in front of you dives out of the way. Seconds later a jet black Mustang screeches to a stop where the thug had been just moments ago. The passenger door fly's open and before you, Bruce or the guy standing directly behind you can react; strong, feminine hands pull you into the car. You slam the door closed behind you, as the Mustang's wheels spin and takes off down the road before a shocked Bruce can even raise his weapon.  
================================================================================================================

You sit in the front seat of your Mustang staring out the window; the city goes rushing by as the car speeds down the highway. Half an Hour into the trip and the storm has calmed down and your leg has finally stopped bleeding, with the help of the First-Aid Kit you always keep in the car. You let out a sigh knowing you can't put off the inevitable, you turn to look at your rescuer; the girl sitting across from you is a year older than you, her long strawberry blonde hair was done in a French braid, her long and slender hands were currently gripping the steering wheel tightly her knuckles white from the strain, her lightly freckled face had a mask of concentration, as she focused on the road ahead, you notice she is bitting her lip nervously.

"Thanks Teal." You begin nervously; her expression softens slightly so you continue. "For saving me back there. Ho- how did you manage to find me?"

She chuckles at you and her hands loosen on the wheel, she leans forward and looks up at the sky, satisfied at what she has seen she leans back and sighs. "Not too hard when my best friend has control over the wind and rain, I just had to look for the centre of the storm."

You can feel your face flush at her words, she notices and grins before her face darkens.

"You need to learn to control it, you could have killed those guys. Not forgetting, you could have killed yourself" her lip trembles as she says the last part.

"Hey, relax, okay, I'm fine now thanks to you." You assure her, noticing the hurt in her voice, it hurts you too knowing that you both have feelings for each other but until you have complete control over your powers, you have to distance yourself from her.

"Yeah, you're fine, except the bullet wound in your leg." She replies nervously.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that." You tease.

Teal just shakes her head and presses a button on the steering wheel. The radio growls to life with AC/DC's Thunderstruck which instantly sends her into a giggling fit that causes butterflies in your stomach as well as the fear that she was going to crash the car.

"God, calm down, you're going to get us killed." You tease.

"Sorry." She replies, "I just see the irony that that particular song just happened to be playing right at this moment."

You say nothing, as you nod and roll over in your seat. The grueling day has finally taken its toll on you; you feel your eyelids getting heavy as you drift off to sleep.

******ADDED A/N: Just a quick note. The first four chapters wont include Elsa etc. although she will be mentioned. I wanted to get a feel of the story and how I want the character of Storm to play out before I try and add the Frozen gang.**


	2. Prologue Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Frozen belongs to Disney. I am only owner/creator of this story.**

**AUTHORS NOTE:Hey Guys, so thanks to the small amount of followers I have received so far.**

**I also wanted to quickly thank FullMoonMaiden, Llareggub7, Bold Execution and finally Marek Cab Pict for giving me the inspiration to start my own Elsa x Reader Story.**

**If you have any suggestions on things I could add/change to this chapter please leave a comment below. Other feedback is welcome.**

**Also do not hesitate to ask for any characters or plot points you want to see in future chapters.**

**I am also on Tumblr StormCloud7395, may put some character profiles up in the future.**

**Enjoy. Storm.**

**RATES AND REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND ENCOURAGED**

**MAY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Prologue Chapter 2

"Storm, hey, Storm." A sweet voice pierces your dreams; you roll over in the seat and start to drift off again. That is until a long, thin wet object starts to wriggle into your ear. You jump awake and stare at Teal, who has started laughing her head off at your reaction.

"Did you…? Really? I thought you came from royalty? You stammer.

"Firstly, yes I did just give you a Wet Willy, secondly that was a very long time ago and thirdly, we're almost home." She explains.

You sit up straighter as a massive shadow looms into view, Arendelle Manor, you can't help to let out a sigh of awe every time you see the giant mansion, it currently stood on the grounds that a few hundreds of years previous the palace of Arendelle had been. You were unsure what happened to the old palace, perhaps you could question Teal later.

As Teal pulls the car up at the boom gate a guard exits the control building and saunters over, clearly annoyed at being woken up by unexpected visitors. You steal a glance at the dashboard's built in clock, the illuminated digits 11:30 stare back at you. You tap Teal's shoulder and point at the clock.

"I drove around for a bit too let you sleep." She replies, a blush creeping onto her face. A tap on the window brings her to her senses.

She rolls down the window for the guard, who, you swear almost does a double take.

"Miss Winters," he stammers. "I did not know it was you, please forgive me ma'am."

Teal holds up her hand silencing the stuttering guard. "It is quite alright, I did not know I would be coming home this late, please do me the pleasure of calling forward to Mr Richards to tell him I have his son and we will be joining him shortly."

"Yes ma'am." The guard replies giving a little salute before returning to the control building to raise the boom gate which Teal precedes to drive under.

The car pulls up in the large courtyard Teal's dark blue Bugatti Veyron.

"Jealous much?" Teal jests as she gets out of the car.

"Nah, you do have a cool car but it's not a beast like mine." You retaliate sticking your tongue out.

"Child" She replies, tossing your keys at you.

You catch them as a maid comes bustling over to you and Teal

"Miss Winters, a message from Mr Richards." The maid pants clearly out of breathe as she hands her a scroll.

Teal unrolls it and begins to read it.

_Teal_

_Once again thank you for offering to go and collect my son._

_Hopefully you got to him in time before any harm came to himself or anyone else._

_I couldn't guess how tired you both are but please accompany Storm (I've noticed many people call him this and how he dislikes his original name so I might as well do so too) and meet me in the reactor station at 2am._

_Before that however Geppetto has requested that Storm comes see him, he wouldn't tell me what for, probably one of his new 'inventions'. He said roughly around half past one._

_I think it is also time for you to reveal to Storm the history behind Arendelle Manor, as well as the events before, during and after the historical 'Great Thaw'. He is not quite familiar with the events and I had been waiting till the time was right._

_Thankyou again and see you at two._

_Jonathan Richards_

"Geppetto has a new invention for me, sweet." You say excitedly.

Teal just shakes her head before taking your hand and ignoring the blush breaking out on your face, starts dragging you towards to manor's entrance.

"C'mon, time for your history lesson." Teal states as she guides you towards the doors of the manor.

Once inside she brings you to a painting of a man and a woman arm in arm, you notice from their clothing as well as their crowns that they must have been a king and queen.

"Our story starts with King Agdar and Queen Idun." Teal begins in a mock tour guide voice. "Now they had two daughters; Anna and Elsa. The latter was three years older and was born with the powers over ice and snow."

You feel your jaw drop open.

"Yes." She continues. "After an accident when the girls were young, the King and Queen thought it would be best to keep Elsa away from everyone, including her sister so she could learn to control her powers."

"That's no way to learn to control powers such as hers." You blurt out. "That would have only made it worse."

Teal nods before continuing "And that it did. Unfortunately the King and Queen both perished when their boat was sunk during a thunderstorm. They had been on their way wedding of the princess of Corona, the girls' cousin Rapunzel. Elsa had been 18 at the time and Anna 15.

Teal then went on to tell you about the events during and after Elsa's coronation.

"So what happened after the 'Great Thaw'" you inquired after she had finished.

"Well." The strawberry blonde continued. "Anna remained friends with Kristoff, their relationship slowly growing until Elsa finally gave them her blessing. Eventually Anna gave birth to a boy, Anthony, who was to become the king of Arendelle when he came of age. I am unsure of his name."

"What about Elsa wasn't she Queen?" You inquire curiosity burning in your mind.

"Sometime after the birth of Anna and Kristoff's child the kingdom of Arendelle fell to the armies of the Southern Isles and the kingdom of Westleton. Kristoff was killed in battle and Anna fled with their child."

"And, what about Elsa, what happened to her?" You ask.

"No one's sure. Some say she was killed during the battle, others say she fled on her own." She states.

"Elsa just vanished?" you demand, astounded that such an important monarch would just disappear.

Teal nods and motions for you to follow her again which you oblige. She opens her mouth before the closing it again.

"She never married so she never bore a child." Teal finally says. "So her blood line ends whenever she passed on."

"What about Anna's child, Anthony?" you ask.

"Well after years passed of conflict the citizens of Arendelle rebelled and a constitutional monarchy was formed. Anthony returned to Arendelle as their leader while his mother, Anna stayed away after learning about her sister's possible death. And that basically brings us to the present."

"So," you begin as realisation dawns on you. "You're a descendant of Anthony."

"Yes, I am a direct descendant to Anthony, and to Anna. Which, here they are, the royal sisters themselves." She says enthusiastically, gesturing to a painting you both have come to a stop next to.

You look over the painting; both sisters were looking at each other out the corner of their eyes, smiles plastered on their faces. Teal truly did look a lot like Anna in the painting, from her hair to her freckles but it was the style of the way that Teal always wore her hair that made a resemblance to the other sister. You feel a sigh leave your lips, Elsa was beautiful, she had her hair down in a French braid that was slung over her shoulder, her eyes seemed to sparkle in the picture and her dress, it must have taken a skilled painter to create this masterpiece as the amount of detail that had been put into the Queens dress was remarkable.

"Should I leave you too alone for a bit?" Teal jested, breaking into your thoughts.

"No. I was just- I mean-" You stammer, a blush creeping onto your cheeks.

"C'mon it's almost half past one." Teal interrupts, stopping your rant and embarrassing yourself further. "Time to go see what crazy invention Geppetto has for you this time."

**A/N: Yes, for those who may ask Geppetto from Pinocchio will make a cameo appearance in the next chapter. Once again let me know who else you might want to see in future chapters. Storm**

**********ADDED A/N: Two more until the Ice Queen's appearance**


	3. Prologue Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Frozen belongs to Disney. I am only owner/creator of this story.**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hi all. This is mainly a chapter showing Teal and your/Storm's relationship as well as showing off some more of your/Storm's powers. ****There are many great things to come. Chapter 4 is under wraps however I will Reveal that in Chapter 5 is when you/Storm finally catch a proper glimpse or maybe more of the ice queen herself. ****I have also taken up watching Once Upon A Time mainly due to the fact that Elsa will be joining Season 4. YAY. Also OUAT has also given me ideas of several more characters that may appear in future chapters. ****Also, thanks to the small amount of followers I have received so far.**

**If you have any suggestions on things I could add/change to this chapter please leave a comment below. Other feedback is welcome. ****Also do not hesitate to ask for any characters or plot points you want to see in future chapters.**

**I am also on Tumblr StormCloud7395, may put some character profiles up in the future.**

**Enjoy. Storm.**

**RATES AND REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND ENCOURAGED**

**MAY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Prologue Chapter 3

Teal enters the ballroom with you in tow. She strides over to the piano, starting three octaves above middle-C. She plays D and E together, moves up a scale and plays D and E together again, then moves backs down to play A and B together. "I saw it on Batman Begins and couldn't help using it" she states coolly.

You nod knowingly and stare at a panel on the wall that had slid back when Teal finished playing. She strides over to it and places her hand on it, it flashes green and Teal takes a step back satisfied.

"It's your turn." She says motioning to the panel before elbowing you in the ribs.

You flinch at the contact and move to the panel, repeating Teal's actions. The panel flashes green and the wall swings back. Teal's giggles as you jump out of the way of the moving door.

You look at Teal with a surprised look plastered on your face. "Slides?" you ask gesturing at the two holes that had been hidden by the wall.

"What? C'mon, I'm a 22 year old woman and I still enjoy doing this, you cannot tell me a guy a year younger doesn't feel the urge to race a girl a year older than you.

You throw your hands up in surrender, "Okay, you got me there. Let's race." A childish grin spreads across your face.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Teal yells, you both run full pelt at the tunnels and dive headfirst into the darkness.

You feel yourself sliding down through the darkness, twisting left and right as the tunnel snakes its way into the belly of the manor. You can hear Teal giggling nearby and you can't help grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Eventually the tunnel levelled out and you feel your body slow down. You are almost going at a snail's pace when the floor opens up beneath you. You give a little yelp as you plunge into the blinding light.

"I'm in a ball pit? Isn't that a tad cliché? You ask yourself as you begin to sit up but get knocked back down as something large and heavy lands on your back. You let out a grown.

"Oh shit, sorry Storm." Teal rapidly apologises as she clambers of your back.

You hold up your hand, effectively stopping the river of apologies tumbling out of the older girl's mouth.

"It's ok". You say a grin creeping across your face. "That. Was. Awesome!"

Teal reaches over and shoves you back into the ball pit.

"Okay, we've had our fun now let's go and find Geppetto." Teal states as she offers you her hand.

You nod in thanks and take it, she grunts as she lifts you to your feet. You look around at familiar sights. There are men and women in white lab coats bustling around; the noise of keyboards being furiously hammered fills the air like crickets on a summer's night as well as the odd animal sound and explosion. You let out a sigh, your finally back home, Arendelle Industries.  
================================================================================================================

The walk to Geppetto's lab was short, although you had to stop several times and due to certain scientists wanting to have the pleasure of meeting you, the future heir to the company.

Finally you had left behind the last of the scientists due to some quick thinking by Teal and arrived outside Geppetto's la. You stand out for a minute or two composing yourself before you reach out a knock on the large wooden door.

"Come in, it's open." A cheerful voice sounds from inside.

You and Teal enter and you look at the elderly man standing next to a large object covered by a tarp in the middle of the room. Geppetto was 70 years old, with white hair and a thick matching moustache. His sky blue eyes sparkled and his pink cherry nose twitched as he broke into a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Storm my boy welcome." He beams with outstretched arms.

You walk over for a hug. "Good to see you too, Geppetto." You gasp out from the man's crushing hug, he may be old but he was strong.

He breaks away and turns to Teal.

"Miss Winters!" He beams. "It is always a pleasure to have you in my company!"

Teal accepts the hug with open arms. "Mister Geppetto I assure you the pleasure is all mine."

"Now Miss." Pulling out of the hug and playfully scowling her. "I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, just call me Geppetto." Satisfied when she nodded he turns your attention back to you."

"Now, over the past several months I have been experimenting with vast amounts of materials and creating some of my own, in order to work out one that would both help control and enhance your powers , as well as also being impervious to them." Geppetto explained.

You gesture for him continue.

Geppetto turns and picks up a metal cube and throws it to you. You catch it and turn it around in your hands.

"It's incredibly light, shouldn't it be heavy? I mean it's a solid cube of metal. Isn't it? You question.

"Yes, it's is a solid metal cube. Try using your powers on it." Geppetto encourages.

You nod at him then give all your attention to the cube, a cool feeling shoots down your arm and into your fingers, electricity then envelops the cube but it does no damage. You try harder, putting almost all your strength into your powers.

"Okay Storm that'll do." Geppetto interrupts.

You do as he says and the electricity disperses. "Your right Geppetto that grey box definitely is strong against my powers." You sigh with exhaustion.

"It's called Alloy 113 or A113 for short. What about your other power?" Geppetto suggests.

Your body tenses, "I don't use it. Not after what happened." You explain.

Geppetto nods in understanding. "I'm afraid I'm just following your father's orders, he asked me to get you to use your other power, and he wants you to learn how to control it."

You nod, saying nothing. Your full focus goes back to the cube as you summon your other powers, you have the power of the wind and rain but that was only the tip of the iceberg, you have another power, you are still learning how to use it let alone control it but you already know it is a dark and dangerous power.

The cube starts to vibrate in your hands as the magic surrounds the cube. Then you feel it, deep in your chest, a great monster that had been hidden lifts its head and awakens. You begin your internal battle to keep the monster at bay. The cube goes still, a black stain spreading across its surface.

"Now, change it Storm." Geppetto orders, excitement laced within his words.

The air surrounding you is starting to shimmer with the presence of powerful magic, the cube's surface is changing as you take control of the black coating, you drop to your knees panting, the crystallised cube turned sphere rolls from your hand and disappears under a tool box. You feel a hand on your shoulder and look up into Geppetto's cool blue eyes.

"You did good Storm but your father has requested one more thing from you." He sighs, walking to the tarp and removes it in a single motion.

You hear Teal gasp next to you and your mouth falls open. There, in front of you is the skeleton of a car. You stare at it for a few minutes trying to make out the brand when you notice it's covered in A113.

Geppetto speaks up finally breaking the stunned silence. "It's a gift from your father, he is proud with how far you have come with your powers. According to my experiments and research, after you have added your '_personal'_ touch, you should be able to transform it into any vehicle, be it a plane, boat, car, anything. The car is fitted with all the quirks, satellite GPS, Bluetooth, DVD player anything else you can add. As for a unique weapon system, meaning that it should be able to channel your powers in a remarkable amount of ways, as well as being indestructible to your powers."

You stand up and walk over to the car and place your hands on it. The car shudders as your powers encase it; the black crystal spreads across the vehicle and immediately starts to alter its form. After what seems hours you step back exhausted to marvel in your work. A jet black Camaro sits in front of you. You have never used your powers before like this but you feel like you know how to use the car as if an instruction manual has been downloaded directly into your brain. You click your fingers and the engine roars to life.

"Lights." You command and the lights flash on. "Horn" You command and the horn sounds. You click your fingers again and the engine shuts off.

"Impressive, now you must go and see your father, you have much to discuss with him." Geppetto says, still marvelling in your sudden control of your powers.

You take his hand and shake it. "Thank you for all your help Geppetto." You reply as you leave his lab.  
================================================================================================================

The Reactor Station was just down a large ramp from Geppetto's lab, it was just a large circle of computers and lab equipment used to monitor the large reactor. The reactor was housed in the centre of the circle under a thick dome of a special type of glass which included a variety of unique materials including diamonds; the glass was so strong if the reactor was to go nuclear the glass would contain the explosion for a week or two before shattering.

Your father was hunched over one of the control panels furiously typing.

"Dad is something wrong?" You asked.

He looks up. "Storm, no nothing's wrong just making some adjustments to the reactor, nothing to worry about. So how did your meeting with Geppetto go?"

You pull him into a hug. "Thank you, for the car. It means a lot to me that you have found a way to help me with my powers."

Your father pulls away and looks into your eyes. "Storm, you are my son and I love you very much, ever since your mother died I have felt that a rift had been created between you and I. I want to do anything to shorten the distance we have any way that I can. Now it's very early, I suggest you retire for the evening and get some rest, you too Teal." He instructs.

"Thankyou Mr Richards" Teal says shaking his hand before turning and walking away.

"Thankyou father for everything." You reply before following Teal.

Your father watches you leave before pulling out his mobile. "It's time, I am ready, you know our deal." He whispers into the phone before closing it. He continues to watch you as you get into an elevator; a solitary tear running down his cheek.

**A/N: ****Remember do not hesitate to ask for any characters or plot points you want to see in future chapters. I won't forget to mention your name if i do put your suggested character in my story.**

**************ADDED A/N: One to go. Who's ready for Elsa?**


	4. Prologue Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Frozen belongs to Disney. I am only owner/creator of this story.**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey. So last 'modern' chapter. I apologize for the long wait. Uni and Wi-fi problems. ALSO as promised Elsa will be finally be making her long awaited arrival in the next chapter. As well as some VERY familiar Frozen and Disney faces.**

**If you have any suggestions on things I could add/change to this chapter please leave a comment below. Other feedback is welcome. ****Also do not hesitate to ask for any characters or plot points you want to see in future chapters. I would love to credit you guys for any ideas you may have.**

**I am also on Tumblr StormCloud7395, may put some character profiles up in the future.**

**Enjoy. Storm.**

**RATES AND REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND ENCOURAGED**

**MAY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Chapter 4

You snap awake from your slumber, the piercing sound of screaming and alarms as well as the dull sounds of explosions fill your ears. You sit up and cough as the pungent smell of smoke enters your mouth and nose chocking your lungs and burning your throat.

You dive out of bed and bolt towards the door, glad that you are still wearing your clothes and shoes from the day before.

You wrench open the door and head into the smoke filled hallway. As you look left and right wondering which way you should go a scientist comes flying around the corner.

"Run you fool, they're coming!" He screams.

"Who?" you yell back at him, he opens his mouth to reply but is silenced by gunfire as the bullets rip holes in the scientist's chest.

A solitary figured covered completely in black overalls and a ski mask steps over the dead scientist's body and points his gun at you. "Don't move." He growls. "The boss wants a word with you."

You nod and put your hands up in surrender. You narrow your eyes at the masked figure and release your powers on him not showing any mercy. You can see the electricity crackle beneath his mask as his body slumps to the ground twitching before finally becoming still.

You smile smugly at the smouldering remains, but the feeling doesn't last as you hear several more gunshots echo down the hallway. Whatever these men were here for they were employed by someone big. You needed to find Teal and your father and get them to safety before anything happened to them.

You rush to the ballroom and not bothering about the piano, rip the panel open and type in the override code.

A female, robotic voice crackles to life through the speaker.

"Welcome, Stromulus Richards."

"Locate Jonathan Richards and Holly Winters."

"Locating… Mr Richards is currently in Library C on Floor -3 while Miss Winters is currently at the Reactor Station on Floor -20"

"Thankyou, that is all" you reply to the screen, witch proceeds to flash red.

"Warning! Reactor is reaching critical levels. Meltdown predicted in T minus one hour and twenty minutes, beginning the evacuation procedure."

The screen sparked and died as a bullet collides with the screen. You while around and stare at the three men standing before you guns pointed at your chest. A bead of sweat rolls down your temple; you had little sense of your powers and were unsure how you could take all three of them at once. The beast in your stomach lifts its head and growls, as if asking for control. You let out a smirk an allow it. A strange, unfamiliar tingling erupts across your body as the beast takes over.

The men notice your change in demeanour and open fire. Pure instinct takes over making you crouch and throw your hand across your face to protect it. You hear the intruders gasp, looking up you gasp as well, covering the length of your arm is the familiar black crystal creating a shield which deflected all of the bullets.

"Indestructible." You breathe, a smirk flashing across your face as you turned to the shocked men. "Well, come on, come at me bro." You yell throwing your arms down and out from your body.

The men aim at you again and send a torrent of bullets at you. You laugh as you easily deflect them. Soon you heat the clicking signalling that the guns were empty. The men throw down their weapons and draw swords.

You start to worry, they were all armed and you couldn't fight the all with the powers you had, you didn't have that kind of a control over them. Then an idea pops into your head. You give your wrist a flick and sure enough a long shard of black crystal starts to form.

The intruder's notice this and one of them charge at you, sword raised and fire in his eyes. You back hand him away, making him stumble to the side and bring your now completed sword into his back. You withdraw the somehow clean weapon. He gives a small gasp before collapsing.

The other two men look at you then at their fallen comrade before both roaring and charging.

"Two against one hardly seems fair. But I'll give it a go." You yell at them.

This seems to only spur them on. They swing at you, rage clearly shown on their faces. You manage to parry and block every swing. Until a quick reflex causes you to gasp and jump back, you glance quickly at your shoulder the fabric of your shirt is torn and darkening as the cut from your shoulder begins to bleed.

You stumble and the intruder takes this opportunity to swing down on to your exposed neck. You thrust your hand up out of reflex and close your hands around the blade, expecting to feel your fingers being removed from your hand you glance up. Your whole hand is enveloped in a glove of black crystal. Your attack tries to wrench the sword out of your grasp to no avail. You summon your energy and send electricity from your palm up his sword and into the man, who convulses several times before he collapses.

You get up and face the final man in the room. He charges at you quicker than you could react and disarms you, before attempting to plunge into your chest but once again your instincts kick in seconds before and covers your torso in black crystal. His bade connects and shatters. He stumbles forward and you take the opportunity to grab his hands and twist it, not letting go until you hear the pleasing sound of his neck snapping, which sends an echo around the now empty room.

You fall to your knees exhausted. After three men you were mentally and physically exhausted. How could you go on? Teal and your father a voice in your head reminds you. You pick up your sword and stand up a new fire igniting in your heart. You will not rest until every sword wielding scum intruding on these castle grounds was dead. You clamp your fists shut and finish covering your body in black crystal armour before turning and diving down the tunnel.  
================================================================================================================

You creep along the quiet corridors, bodies of dead scientists litter you path. You couldn't understand the men's motives to killing so many innocent men and women. You feel the anger consume you and you pick up your pace, doing away with any armed men you come across before any of them had the chance to raise an alarm.

You let out a soft gasp as you finally reach the door of the library, which has been cracked and beaten in. Smoke and heat are bellowing from the room, the soft glow of a fire from deep inside the library is illuminating the walls. You feel your heart clench somewhere inside is your father possibly injured or even dead. You draw your sword and rush cautiously inside.

Barely a few strides in your lungs are already burning from the lack of oxygen, holding your free hand out from yourself you create a mini twister that cleanses the air momentarily while you create crystal sheet as thin and light as silk, you tie the newly created bandana around your mouth surprised at how well it keeps the smoke out and how much control you have gained over your powers in such a short amount of time.

A groan snaps you from your senses, and you walk slowly over to where the sound is coming from, sword poised to attack if needed. Using your powers you shift several bookcases out of the way to reveal your father's bloodied face.

"Dad" you manage to croak out collapsing to your knees beside your father, fearing the worst.

"Stromulus, is it really you?" Your father asks through a hoarse voice.

"Yeah dad, it's me." You reply, your voice cracking as tears begin to flow down your cheeks.

"I'm so, so sorry." Your father says, wincing as he tries to shake his head. "Everything that has happened is my fault."

"Shh, it's okay, I'm going to get you out of here." You go to stand up but your father grabs your hand.

"It's too late for me; I need to tell you the truth." He pauses as if waiting for you to protest before continuing. "You do not know the true reason for this company. This company has been around for centuries, dating back to the age of the Ice Queen, the belief was that we could reproduce a similar subject but train and then weaponize it. It worked until the plan backfired. The weapon like any normal human grew feelings and emotions. And these emotions strengthened and had influence over the powers. Eventually these emotionally influenced killed one of the head scientists in charge of the boy."

"Mom." You breathe, "So you're saying I'm the weapon." You turn away; you can feel the anger bubbling beneath the surface of your skin. "My whole life has been one lie after another."

"I'm sorry Stromulus." Your ex-father apologises "I never meant for this to happen."

You whirl around. "Storm, my name's Storm, I refuse to go any longer by a stupid name you gave me anymore" You spit. "What do the men have to do with this?"

"I called them here. I couldn't continue pretending you were my son, a 'normal' boy. We created you to be used as a weapon and thought." His voice trails off as you start yelling at him.

"**WHAT?** That you **THOUGHT **you could control me? That you could tame me or was it so you could exterminate your _'failed' _experiment? You called in men to subdue me? Well, look at your genius plan. Hundreds of men and women are dead and I'm still alive. So tell me what part of your _brilliant_ plan went wrong?"

"I only wanted to contain you. The men work for Westerguard. It was all a setup. Destroy their leading competitor and take control of a powerful weapon." He gasps.

You turn and walk away.

"Don't leave me." He shouts his voice cracking

"Fuck you, you deserve whatever you get."

"They got Teal." He adds

You whirl around. "**What. Did**. **You**. **Say**." you roar, smirking as you see the man cower before you.

"They took her as 'secondary _payment'_. I tried to reason with them but they left me here to die." He explains.

"And now I'm going to do the same, I'm not letting you live so you can make the same mistakes twice." You state. You turn on your heel and exiting the library, releasing the flames you had been holding back with your powers. The appeals and screams of the man who was once your father land on deaf ears as you head to the reactor.  
================================================================================================================

You stoop behind a pile of crates avoiding the guards, it seems the deeper you go the more men there are. Even with your weapons and armour as well as your powers you knew you would never make it to the Reactor Station, which was only a few more floors below you. You needed a new tactic; you smirk as a thought plays across your mind. You pull your left sleeve up to reveal a jet black cuff; you tap in the code and make a few selections. You lean back and begin to wait.

You didn't have to wait long before you hear explosions and screaming getting closer. Lights shine around the corner followed by the screaming of tyres as the black car born from your powers the night before screeches to a stop right beside you. Placing your palms on the car and closing your eyes to concentrate you command it to change. Sure enough when you open your eyes, in its place is a motorbike, dark and menacing as it glistens under the lights. You don't hesitate, climbing on to the vehicle a helmet already forming on your head, before speeding down the corridor.

The bike screams down the hall as you cut down every enemy you come across, the beast in your chest roaring in approval. 'These men have killed thousands and now are holding Teal hostage, they deserve their punishment,' you think as another body drops.

The cuff on your wrist buzzes, snapping you from your thoughts. "Warning! Reactor is now at critical levels. Meltdown predicted in T minus fifteen minutes.

You finally reach the Reactor Station, dismounting your bike you start walking down the long slope to the central console ring surrounding the reactor. Your shield and sword reforming in your hands. The slope was lined on both sides with hired attackers, swords drawn and staring at you, not moving, waiting but waiting for whom? You didn't have to wait long a battered and bruised Teal moved out of the shadows being shoved by a very familiar face. Your blood boiled. Bruce. You start to quicken your pace but halt when Bruce brings a sword to Teal's neck.

"Not another move Storm or your _precious_ Teal suffers." He commands.

You nod and are about to drop your weapons and raise your hands but Bruce is two steps ahead.

"Ah-ah. Lower them. We've seen what your powers can do plus I've been going through a fair bit of research." He states, nodding at the computers. "Quite a show we watched didn't, Teal and I. I especially loved the bit where you left your own father to die."

"You son of a bitch! You know he wasn't my farther." You scream at the man, you can hear the crackling of electricity as it ripples across your palms.

"No, I suppose he wasn't, how about the fact that you killed every person you met coming down here. Even some of your own staff." He adds. He pushes Teal onto a chair and she sits and looks up at you and it hurts your heart to see a look of hurt and betrayal on her face.

"You bastard, you disguised them as your own men knowing that I'd do away with them." You spit, acid laced within your words.

Bruce leans back a cackle leaving his lips. "I did no such thing; you killed them by your own hand. As we watch you barrel your way down here, I don't remember even half my men attacking you. Do you Teal?"

Teal looked at you, sorrow clearly seen in her eyes. "No, I don't." You feel yourself take a step back as you notice the venom in the words. Venom not directed at Bruce but at you.

"Well, look at that." Bruce declares a grin spreading across his cheeks. "Your only friend your whole life now sees you how everybody else does, a monster."

You look at Teal in shock wanting to lock eyes with her, waiting for her to protest, she just shakes her head and looks away. It feels like a slap in the face, after all you and her had been through she thinks you're a monster and deep down you know it's true.

You throw your sword and shield to the ground. "Kill me experiment on me, weaponize me, do whatever you want but she goes free." You command nodding at Teal.

Bruce starts chuckling. "Oh you'll be dead before the night is through but first pick up your sword I want to fight the monster everyone fears. After all, this blade hasn't tasted blood in over three centuries. Funny enough the last blood it tasted was one who had similar powers to you."

Realisation dawns on you. "Three centuries? That would mean…"

"Yes Storm." Bruce cuts you off. "The last blood the famous Djävulens svärd tasted was the blood of the Ice Queen herself. Killed by my ancestor, the rightful king of Arendelle, Hans Westerguard"

"You mean the beast who tried to marry Princess Anna and kill both sisters." You state.

Bruce lets out a laugh. "Look who's calling who a beast. But yes, the very man. This sword, the Djävulens svärd is actually made from the very shards of the shattered on that tried to kill Princess Anna the first time Hans tried to do away with the royals."

"I reduce to fight you" You cut in as your cuff buzzes, reminding you that in five minutes the reactor will meltdown.

Maybe you just need some persuasion." He jests, turning and before you could do anything shoves it through the chest of a very shocked Teal.

"NOOO." You scream, collapsing to your knees as Teal slumps forward, blood pouring out her wound.

You start shaking as you try to contain he beast in roaring in your chest

"**FUCK IT!**" You yell at ground and charge at Bruce weapon raised.

Seeing you coming he dodges out of the way just as you swing and you sword hits the reactor. Expecting the sword to shatter and bounce of you and Bruce are both surprised when the crystal buries itself in the apparently unbreakable glass.

A kick sends you flying away from the sword into the computer screens, winding you. Bruce walks slowly toward you.

"I expected better. Barely five minutes into our fight and I have you cornered and unarmed, plus you have helped me to work out how to shatter this apparently impenetrable dome. Now I can release the radiation across the city and no one can stop me.

"Why? Won't you die as well" You manage to choke out.

"Wow Storm. Didn't your so called father tell you anything? This power is how you were created. And now it's mine. As for your second question, I have made several preparations" He sneers as he pulls a hood over his head, you notice now he is wearing a black radiation suit.

He raises his sword and brings it down. You attempt to block it, surprised for the second time that night when your shield shatters knocking you onto the ground.

You can only watch as Bruce walk slowly towards you. A look of triumph pasted on his face. He stops by your sword embedded in the glass and an idea forms in your head. Your fingers fly over your cuff as a countdown starts to flash on the screen.

"Checking to see how much time you have left" He jests, his voice slightly muffled by the suit.

"Nope. Just thought you might need a ride." You say a smile forcing its way across your face as his chest is illuminated by the headlights of your car as it barrels down the slope, knocking guards away as it picks up speed.

A hand drags you to your feet. "If I go then I'm taking you with me." Bruce roars.

"Then I'll see you in hell then." You reply.

The car hits the pair of you just as the timer on your wrist hits zero. The force of the car sends the two of you back into the cracked glass which immediately shatters with the contact of the black crystal. Your whole body is surrounded by a green glow followed by complete whiteness and feeling your falling.  
================================================================================================================

You open your eyes and let out a gasp what ever happened, you **ARE **actually falling, towards complete whiteness. 'Am I dead?' You think. A surprising yet familiar blackness covers you and you find yourself sitting in the driver's seat of your car. 'How the Hell?' You realise your still falling. 'Well at least I'm going to have a comfier landing. You think as the car makes a thumping sound as hits the snow. Your face hits the steering wheel and you are met with darkness.  
================================================================================================================

**What a chapter.**

**HEY As promised Elsa will be coming into the next chapter. I sincerely apologise for making you guys wait but I need to have some sort of background type story for Storm as well as working out how I wanted his character was going to play out.**

**I don't think that's the last we've seen of Bruce either.**

**A few other Disney characters will be joining LTSRO in the oncoming chapters as well. *rubs hans together gleefully* (yes, yes I did) Also, let me know if you have a Disney character you want to see make an appearance.**

**Also I named Bruce's sword Djävulens svärd for a reason. Go type it into Google translate.**


End file.
